


you love him don’t you?

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AAA - Freeform, Angst, Crying, I don’t remember writing this, M/M, No Proof Reading we die like Men, OnlyHitus, Teamspeak calls, Unrequited Love, based off of that you love him don’t you clip from that movie, i miss it, these boys are just, this is set back when the weirdest talk show was still a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: sometimes watching the love of your life’s eyes light up at someone else hurts. really badly.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch/Vincent | A6d, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch (implied)
Kudos: 39





	you love him don’t you?

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously do not remember writing this but at least it’s content

“You think you’ve got everybody fooled, don’t you?”

His french accent came out just a tad bit more than usual, voice raspy into the teamspeak channel and into his mic, the stream long ended. The debate show long ended.

“Well not me Darryl. I’ve known you too long.”

A6D watched Bad’s eyes widen, his brow furrowing as he looked into his webcam. The fire filter had long been turned off, hours ago after he had finished destroying Sapnap in another debate.

“And no matter how hard you try to deny it, I can tell you care as much about him as he cares about you.”

Vincent looked into his camera, a somber smile sat on his face, glasses skewed to the side and with bits of dust on them, like he hadn’t cleaned them in a couple of hours.

“Do admit that you love him.”

Darryl wanted to speak up, his mouth opening and then closing. He knew exactly what Vincent was referring to. No, not what.

Who.

“And I know that. That little, persistent kid has somehow gotten in under the wire.”

Vincent took off his glasses, personas long forgotten, podcast, filters, display names long forgotten as they stood alone in the teamspeak channel. Guest stars long forgotten, spectators long forgotten. He let the radio station run in the background, the tab muted and long forgotten. Vincent’s eyes burned, and he felt the back of his eyes and nose sting.

He took a deep breath.

“And that’s what’s happened huh?”

Vincent let the single tear fall from the outer corner of his eye, dragging down his cheek. It was barely visible, the lighting in the room being the only thing to highlight the glimmer of it in the dark room. It’s late at night for Vincent, about 3AM in France. He knows it’s late, maybe not as but still late, for Darryl too, maybe 9pm at most.

“Admit the truth.”

He can’t help but look Darryl in the eye through his webcam, almost able to read his thoughts from a single glance. He knows what he’s doing, and he knows how this would affect not Darryl, but himself. Vincent was aware of how much he cared about the other, of how much he was willing to give for him.

He was very aware of how much he loved Darryl.

At the same time, however, he was frighteningly aware of how much Darryl loved Zak.

Vincent’s voice cracked, slipping his glasses back over his face and letting salty streams of tears fall down his cheeks, some catching on his beard and others falling onto the black hoodie he seemed to almost always be wearing. The fabric was slightly worn, the thin layer of plastic, bubble letters spelling out “People Suck” had chipped.

“You love him, don’t you?”

-User disconnected from your channel-

**Author's Note:**

> woohoo nice


End file.
